Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{7}{2} \div \dfrac{2}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{2}{7}$ is $ \dfrac{7}{2}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{2} \div \dfrac{2}{7} = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{2} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{2}} = \dfrac{7 \times 7}{2 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{2}} = \dfrac{49}{4} $